


The Unicorn’s Keeper by otter [podfic]

by anatsuno, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The Unicorn’s Keeper by otter read by Rhea314 & anatsuno</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Stiles didn't choose to give his life to the unicorns, not really; they were the ones who chose him. He didn't understand, then, what it was they were taking from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unicorn’s Keeper by otter [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Unicorn's Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927830) by [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter). 



**Title** : The Unicorn’s Keeper  
**Author** : otter  
**Reader** : Rhea314 & anatsuno  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : Stiles didn't choose to give his life to the unicorns, not really; they were the ones who chose him. He didn't understand, then, what it was they were taking from him.  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927830)  
**Length** 0:31:44  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/Unicorn's%20Keeper%20by%20otter.mp3)  
1+1 x 3 = 6


End file.
